Kaonashi
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Sabes o que é um Kaonashi, Sasuke? É um monstro criado a partir do ódio. Seduz as pessoas dando o que querem para poder devorá-las e assim adquirir seus modos para poder continuar comendo. Você sabia que a ANBU tem uma divisão nomeada "Kaonashi"? SasuNaru


**Notas da tradutora:** Kaonashi e Naruto não me pertencem. Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, e Kaonashi foi escrito por **Bellette07**, da qual sou fã. Eu estou traduzindo a Fanfiction, que estava escrita em espanhol, para o português, e tenho TOTAL consentimento da autora. Irei traduzir tudo, desde a fic até os comentários dela, que são fascinantes quando se propõem a sê-lo. Caso alguém saiba um pouco de espanhol, pode ir no site Amor-yaoi e mandar um review para a Fanfiction original. Como sou iniciante, não esperem que a tradução esteja completamente perfeita, até porque eu tive que mudar algumas coisas para fazer sentido na nossa língua, mas procurei ser o mais fiel possível à original. Provavelmente, alguém que tem cuidado com o português vai ver muitos erros de próclise e ênclise, mas eu tenho a meu favor o fato de que esta fic é um POV (Point O View – Ponto De Vista) do Sasuke, o que a torna linguagem coloquial. Eu tentei colocar na linguagem mais informal possível sem erros de português, excetuando os de próclise-ênclise, e espero ter conseguido. Caso tenha errado algo, avisem-me, por favor.

**Link da Fanfiction original:** http : / / w w w . amor – yaoi . c o m / fanfic / viewstory . php ? Sid 33350 (somente tirem os espaços, já que o fanfiction não aceita links)

**Link do Profile da autora (Bellette07) no Amor-Yaoi:** http : / / w w w . amor – yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ? Uid 10582 (somente tirem os espaços, já que o fanfiction não aceita links)

**Nome da Fanfiction: **Kaonashi

**Autora:** Bellette07

**Tradutora: **Mary-neechan

**Categoria:** Naruto

**Classificação: **Não permitido para menores de 13 anos

**Casais:** SasukexNaruto (principal), KibaxHinata e LeexSakura (secundários).

**Resumo Original:**

_- Sabes o que é um Kaonashi, Sasuke?_

O Kaonashi, cujo nome significa sem rosto, é um monstro criado a partir do ódio. Sem rosto real, sentimentos ou cérebro, seduz as pessoas dando-lhes o que querem para poder devorá-las e assim adquirir seus sentimentos e modos para poder continuar enganando e comendo.

_- Você sabia que a ANBU tem uma divisão especial nomeada "Kaonashi"?_

**Notas da Fanfic (Autora):**

Muitas saudações a todos. Lamento não poder continuar com meu objetivo, mas estou com poucas idéias ultimamente --U. Isto é só pra dizer que não estou morta, e para trazer-lhes algo estranho para mim... Um SasuNaru sem intervenção de algum outro par.

**Esclarecimentos do capítulo (Autora):**

Esta fic contém certo tipo de menções de tortura psicológica. Espero reviews e ver que vocês gostam U. Saudações aos meus companheiros de Amor-Yaoi e muitos abraços à todos XD

**Kaonashi**

_- Sabes o que é um Kaonashi, Sasuke?_

_- É um vocábulo que significa "sem rosto", Kiba_

Kiba e sua maldita pergunta me soam na cabeça cada vez que me aproximo do escritório do Hokage, isso a pesar de que a fez a mim à anos. Recordo que o dia que me fez essa pergunta, ele estava deprimido e sob a chuva.

_- Mais que isso, Uchiha – riu de uma maneira tenebrosa – Um Kaonashi é um monstro de uma antiga mitologia japonesa. Come pessoas, e as atrai com o que buscam. De modo que caso se encontre com uma pessoa que busca amor, toma a forma de mulher ou de homem. Se o que encontra é uma pessoa gananciosa, deixa cair ouro de suas mãos para atraí-la. Uma vez que faz isso, come a pessoa e obtém sua voz, seus desejos e seus sentimentos, de maneira que possa fingí-los para obter mais comida. Um Kaonashi cria a si mesmo quando há muito ódio em um só lugar. Quando a dor é demasiada, quando a tristeza é inconsolável, quando a ira sobrepassa tudo, assim se faz um Kaonashi e de isso está composto. A forma física é um espectro negro com uma máscara como rosto. Uma coisa sem nenhum tipo de sentimento, valor moral ou cérebro. O único que tem em mente é comer e enganar..._

Quando Kiba me deu a descrição há 10 anos, o horror me invadiu, um horror que só se acalmou com a certeza de que só era uma lenda aquilo que ele falava.

_-... Você sabia que a ANBU tem uma divisão especial nomeada "Kaonashi"?_

Foi por isso mesmo que ficou gravado na minha mente. Quase pude sentir o frio de suas palavras quando me disse isso, quase pude ver suas palavras se escrevendo no ar devido ao frio de sua respiração. Quando o vi nos olhos, pude sentir a tristeza com que me dizia. E cada vez que caminho pelos corredores deste edifício esta lembrança ressoa em mim como um eco em minha mente, como uma dolorosa recordação...

...

...

..

.

Cada vez que caminho pelos corredores desse escritório lembro de Naruto ao chegar na prisão. Sempre, todos os dias se dirigia até minha cela, onde me mantiveram preso por pouco mais de 5 anos, por ter feito o que fiz. Sempre vinha, tratando de me dar palavras de incentivo e me deixar flores. Era uma loucura, ele era o único que vinha e o único que se preocupava por ver se eu estava bem ou se me sentia bem. Ele sempre estava alí para continuar a encher-me a paciência como ele adorava fazer.

_- Espero que não te dêem muito tempo, amigo meu – me dizia sempre com um amplo sorriso – Assim poderíamos ir pescar como fazíamos antes..._

_  
- Vá embora – dizia-lhe com meu tom frio – Não preciso da tua pena_

Cego pelo ódio, a vingança, o desespero e o engano. Cada palavra que Naruto pronunciava era congelada pela minha voz. Sabia que ele só queria ver-me bem, que tudo fosse como antes. Mas eu só podia pensar em que nada podia ser assim, não depois de tudo o que havia feito, não depois do que havia passado entre nós. A última conversa que tivemos na cela foi a que mais ficou na minha mente, conversa que escuto em meus ouvidos cada vez que caminho por estes corredores.

_- Por que sempre me manda ir embora, teme? A única coisa que quero é te ver bem..._

_- Por que demônios não podes entender que tudo acabou desde que decidi me vingar do meu irmão e treinar com Orochimaru??_

_- Sabias que, para mim, eras como um irmão, Sasuke...? Não, não eras, ÉS como um irmão para mim. Por que não me deixou te ajudar?_

_- Estúpido, essa era uma coisa que eu tinha que cobrar sozinho._

_- Mas a maneira em que você planejou não saiu muito bem..._

_- PODERIAS FECHAR O BICO POR UMA VEZ NA TUA VIDA?!_

_- Sasuke..._

_- Por que não podes entender que não te quero por perto?!_

_- Mas..._

_- Por que me procuras, Naruto? Por que o fazia se sabia que não ia voltar contigo? Por que segues insistindo em algo que nunca considerei como uma amizade? Por que não te rendias, simplesmente?! É por que nunca te destes conta de que não precisei de você nesse momento nem tampouco preciso agora?! DIGA-ME PORQUE!! Por quê?_

_- ..._

_- Naruto, diga-me o porquê..._

_- Sua amizade era o único que me salvava da dor de me sentir sozinho, Sasuke. Realmente lamento não ter pensado nisso..._

_- Quê?_

_- Isso acontece comigo por tentar dar meu coração a uma pessoa que não vai recebê-lo, tens razão em dizer que sou um idiota._

E assim se retirou, me deixando sozinho na minha cela e com um mar de lágrimas em seus olhos. Seu sorriso fingido só denotada mais tristeza que tinha em seu coração. Sabia que minhas palavras o fizeram em pedaços, mas não quis notá-lo nesse momento de fúria. Naruto se voltou à mim, me olhou com seus olhos azuis nublados por lágrimas e me deu o adeus adjunto com um...

_- Fiz tudo isso porque estava apaixonado por você, Sasuke, perdoe-me por tudo o que fiz, por favor, mas creio que de certa forma pensava que me correspondias... - disse-me Naruto – Perdoe-me por ser tão estúpido._

Teria o impedido de sair da cela se soubesse o que ia acontecer depois.

...

...

..

.

Caminho até a porta do Hokage e Sakura me cumprimenta desde a máquina de escrever enquanto uma menina pequena me cumprimenta também, a menina é incrivelmente parecida com ela, menos suas feições, que me lembram muito as de Lee.

- Vens dar o almoço para Naruto? - me diz enquanto volta a seus relatórios.

- Não quero que passe todo o dia nesse maldito escritório.

- Sabes que ele tem que estar ali. Por que simplesmente não esperas que ele saia como bom jounnin que és? Se queres uma missão, ele não tardará em te dar – me disse sem despregar os olhos da máquina.

- Não quero que o idiota fique com fome.

- Como digas, Sasuke...

Sei que Naruto está em seu escritório, quase não sai daí, normalmente não chega em casa até a tarde e quase sempre esquece seu almoço. Pego o ramen quente que tenho na sacola e sinto o cheiro dentro dela. Espero que ele goste, faz muito que ele não desfruta de verdade de um bom prato de ramen.

_- Você sabe o que é um Kaonashi, Sasuke? - voltou a repetir Kiba esta mesma noite – São ninjas sem sentimentos._

_- Como Sai?_

_- Sai ainda tem idéia de que é uma pessoa, Sasuke – replicou – Um Kaonashi só é uma arma treinada para se converter em uma casca do que se crê que foi uma pessoa._

_- Quê?_

_- Um ANBU Kaonashi é parte dos mais escuros segredos do governo. Trabalha para o conselho, não para o Hokage, os mandam para missões difíceis que só precisam de sua frieza para poder executá-las. É uma associação de assassino pior que a Akatsuki, com assassinatos justificados. Não têm respeito nem compaixão, se vêem mais viável matar uma aldeia inteira para poder alcançar seu objetivo, o fazem sem pensar duas vezes._

_- Vejo que..._

_- Queres que arruínem a tua vida de maneira legal? Una-se ao Kaonashi. Você deveria ser seu slogan – disse-me sarcasticamente – Os Kaonashi sempre têm na mira quem levar à sua divisão, quase desde que nascem os têm marcados como um, por isso deixa de importar de que ranking são. Tens que saber, que normalmente recolhem pessoas com potencial mal gasto._

_- Potencial mal gasto?_

_- Muitas vezes essas pessoas são gente só e sem nenhuma pessoa que lhes apóie, lhes é tão fácil dar-lhes carinho para lavar-lhes o cérebro. Os fazem chegar a um monto em que pensam que derramar sangue inocente é bom e que só assim vão receber carinho._

_- Como um Kaonashi de verdade..._

_- Lhes dão o que querem, Sasuke, assim fazem mais Kaonashi. Os fazem sentir o ódio, a tristeza e a dor à flor de sua pele até que simplesmente já não sintam._

...

...

..

.

Vou abrir a porta para falar com Naruto quando Lee entra com seu relatório em mão. Sakura olha seu esposo com uma cara entre horror e surpresa ao ver que sua filha corre até ele para recebê-lo. Lee lhe sorri, a levanta no ar e beija sua testa. Aproxima-se de Sakura e beija sua testa também, algo que absolutamente não lhe dá alívio.

- Chegastes antes.

- A missão não foi muito difícil boneca – lhe dizia Lee à sua esposa – Trago o relatório, espero que esta vez Naruto não se enfureça comigo por enchê-los de papéis.

- Papaizinho – disse a menina interrompendo – Hoje olhei um passarinho jogado no solo, o pobre não podia voar e o recolhi.

A menina, com toda a inocência do mundo, mostrou o pássaro a Lee, metido numa caixa. Lee tomou o pássaro entre suas mãos e sem motivo aparente o esmagou, para horror meu e de Sakura, e diante do olhar atônito de sua filha.

- Por que o esmagou, papai? - perguntou a menina com inocente tristeza.

- Uma ave que não voa pode estar doente, e o doente não sobrevive, filha minha – disse Lee com toda a facilidade do mundo – Se a matas, acabas com seu sofrimento mais rápido.

- Lee, já basta – disse Sakura tirando sua filha dos braços de Lee.

- Tenho razão ou não?

Sakura não quis dizer nada a seu esposo enquanto este sorria de maneira tranquila. Algo que simplesmente me dava calafrios.

- Terias preferido que tivesse sido despedaçado por um gato, querida minha? - Lee focalizou seu olhar em sua filha – Se outro animal o tivesse encontrado e tivesse visto que não podia voar, simplesmente o mataria com toda a facilidade com a que eu fiz porque se trata de uma presa fácil. É a lei do mais forte, e só o forte sobrevive.

- Só o forte...

- Não! Menina, não dê ouvidos à seu pai e vá brincar por aí – lhe disse enquanto deixava a pequena no solo.

- A levarei para comprar sorvete, se não te importas.

- Enquanto no encha a cabeça dela com estas frases suas, estarei contente.

- São tuas ordens e vivo para seguí-las.

Lee voltou a beijar a testa de sua mulher de novo e foi atrás da garota. Sakura voltou a sentar no acento da máquina de escrever e levou um pano aos olhos.

- Não posso chorar em sua presença, Sasuke – me disse – Se não sou forte, jamais voltará a ser quem era antes.

- Eu sei muito bem.

_- O treinamento de que me falas deve ser uma tortura._

_- Sabes por que o aceitam, Sasuke? Porque quando uma pessoa é eleita lhes fazem crer que só os do Kaonashi lhes dão carinho. Sabes qual é a inteira ironia disso? - me disse com cinismo em suas palavras._

_- Qual...?_

_- Como podem dar carinho pessoas que não o sentem?! Aos Kaonashi lhes ensinam a atuar muito, mas muito bem. Tão bem que não se pode diferenciar se choram ou riem de verdade. Lhes ensinam a enganar como um Kaonashi de verdade, o pior é que como presa de todo Kaonashi, o carinho fingido é tragado e engolido e bem serve para seduzir..._

_- Isso é..._

_- E você quer saber o pior?! Um Kaonashi é bem visto pela sociedade ninja. Sempre têm seus crimes escondidos, sempre dizem às famílias as quais escolheram seus filhos que são fortes, sempre lhes enchem de porcaria na mente para que ninguém se dê conta do que há por trás..._

_- Kiba, por que me dizes tudo isto?_

Tem vezes que me arrependo de ter perguntado isso à Kiba. Da maneira que me respondeu, pareceu-me inteiramente absurdo voltar a formulá-la. Lembro que Kiba me olhou irritado, com um horrível olhar de ódio em seus olhos. Não conforme com isto, me levantou pela camisa e me jogou contra uma árvore que estávamos usando de sombra. Lembro que ele me pediu para vir para me dizer algo importante. Mas isso nem importa com o que me disse depois.

_- É incrível que estejas tão cego para não ver nada em todo o que acabo de te dizer. Sabes o que aconteceu enquanto você estava como idiota lamentando-se nessa cela? A família de Hinata a vendeu para Kaonashi, dizendo que assim ia devolver toda a honra que havia tirado da família. Capturaram Lee também quando seu mestre faleceu nesse combate com a maldita Akatsuki, o convenceram de que com isso ia poder preencher o buraco emocional que a todo mundo dava vergonha preencher. E não conformados com isso, também capturaram Naruto – me dizia enquanto me segurava contra a árvore._

- ...

_- Não sei que demônios lhe disse. Mas o levaram essa mesma noite à cela, porque queria se despedir de você antes de ir a seu treinamento com estes sujeitos, e saiu mais que convencido de que não havia pessoa nesse mundo que o apoiasse – exclamou – Por que demônios não evitastes que isto acontecesse?! Naruto confiava em você. Te procurou por céu, mar e terra para que saísse convencido da sua ingratidão?!_

_- Naruto quê?! Não tinha idéia!! Por que demônios os demais não fizeram nada?!_

_- Escute-me Sasuke, mesmo que tivesse querido, igualmente nenhum dos que queriam ajudar poderiam ter feito algo. Te digo porque não pude fazer nada para salvar Hinata – disse enquanto me soltava e começava a chorar – A murcharam e terminaram de fazê-la em pedaços e tudo por culpa de seu pai. Agora as consequências são cobradas da família. Poderias acreditar que os serventes têm medo de derramar seu chá por que temem que mate todos em um arranque de ira? Não sei do que se preocupam tanto, Hinata já não pode sentir semelhante coisa._

_- ..._

_- Hinata confiou em que sua família a apoiaria e a despertaria se sentiam amor por ela. Lee confiou em que o resgatariam porque pensava que havia ganhado a confiança de alguém mais além de seu sensei._

_- ..._

_- Naruto confiou que não estava sozinho porque tinha você... Acredito que saber que te tinha bastaria para se sobrepor à esse horrível treinamento ao que lhe induziram._

...

...

..

.

- Naruto – digo ao abrir a porta.

- Teme – me responde desdes o escritório com certa alegria, enquanto aponta a bolsa com seu lápis – É meu almoço?

- Sim, é sim - lhe disse irritado – Você voltou a esquecê-lo.

- Obrigado por trazê-lo, cheira muito bem.

- É bom saber que você gosta do que te preparo.

- Obrigado Sasuke.

Naruto se levanta de sua cadeira, caminha até mim, toma a bolsa e não faz nada mais. Caminha diretamente até a varanda para poder comer ao ar livre e com isto, fazer com que a comida se esfrie com mais facilidade. Vou até ele e o tomo dos quadris para poder beijar seu pescoço. Ele reage um pouco e me olha com esses olhos azuis sem brilho, como dizendo um "o que fazes, teme?".

- Não poderias esperar até em casa, teme?

- Te quero para mim agora.

- E eu preciso terminar os papéis. Agarre teus hormônios um segundo e terminarei mais rápido.

_- É incrível como a natureza murcha com mais facilidade as flores mais bonitas. E é incrível como a erva venenosa se apossa de tudo com mais facilidade._

_- Não gosto de como isto soa, Kakashi-sempai._

_- Digo porque estava pensando em Naruto. Não soubestes? Nomearam o capitão do Kaonashi como Hokage, assim sairemos na guerra mais rápido, pensei que isto te interessava..._

...

_- Vou me casar com ela porque quero despertá-la, Shino. A amo demais para deixar que termine de se murchar._

_- Por mais que ponhas água numa flor murcha, não vai voltar a brotar, Kiba._

_- Ninguém disse que esteja murcha de verdade._

...

_- Esteve ali para mim quando mais precisei dele e eu não pude fazer nada por ele, porque não tive coragem para me aproximar. Lhe falhei, Ino. Sou um fiasco como amiga._

_- Você vai se lamentar igual à sua equipe, testuda? Já estou podre disso! Me dá loucura que ninguém aqui faça nada para remediar._

_- Nunca disse que não ia fazer nada..._

...

_- Estás brincando. Não vais te casar com ele, verdade? Ele já não te ama, ele já não pode amar à ninguém._

_- Com ciúmes, Sai?_

_- Realmente, só te casas com ele porque quando se casam os retiram do Kaonashi..._

_- Naruto é Hokage, já o tiraram._

...

Caminho por seu escritório com meu orgulho de sempre. Ele se senta em sua mesa de escritório para ver os papéis novos que chegam a seu poder. Não sei porque se preocupa tanto em arrumar os assuntos de Konoha, ninguém quer atacar esta vila, nem ao menos se aproximar, não depois de saber que um demônio governa com mão rápida o lugar.

Abraço de novo meu Kaonashi e toco seu peito para ver se seu coração bate por mim... nada, como eu esperava. Tiro seu chapéu, acomodo seu cabelo e beijo sua testa. Ele sorri por mero costume, lhe disse que assim tinha que reagir quando o beijasse. Foi muito difícil que se adaptasse à idéia de que estando comigo deve sorrir de maneira sincera. Levar algo em torno de um ano de casados não nos deu quase nenhum avance, mais me sinto orgulhoso de que ao menos fiz algo para que esteja longe destes sujeitos.

Um Kaonashi seduz sua presa com o que busca, não tem sentimentos e é criado por sentimentos negativos. Eu criei este Kaonashi com meu ódio, ele seduziu sua presa e agora devo destruí-lo para recuperar a pessoa que amo. Não me renderei até fazê-lo, mesmo que tenha que procurar o método por céu, mar e terra.

...

O homem que amo fez o mesmo e conseguiu me resgatar de ser devorado por um Kaonashi, e eu já não posso falhar-lhe.

**Notas finais do capítulo (Autora):**

Obrigado por sua leitura e muitos beijos

Au revoir

**Notas finais do capítulo (Tradutora):**

Gente, não se descabelem porque esta fic parece que tem continuação e é one-shot, porque ela tem. A continuação se chama "Ressurreição", e os reviews recebidos nessa fic serão respondidos nela. É uma long-shot? Sim, pelo menos uma two-shot, já que ela só postou o primeiro capítulo de "Ressurreição". Conforme ela escrever, eu vou traduzir. E eu quero reviews, viram?! Minha primeira tradução, e eu quero ela ENTUPIDA de reviews, tá? Vamos mostrar pra Bellette07 que o povo que lê em português também faz barulho! Eu não traduzi isto de madrugada para que ninguém mande review, entenderam?! E eu deixo para vocês uma palhinha do Ressurreição, só o resumo. Fiquem com Deus, queridos.

**Resumo de Ressurreição:**

_- Sabes que não podes dar água à uma flor murcha porque já não irá brotar novamente._

Para matar um Kaonashi tem que lhe fazer sentir o sentimento antagônico que o criou. Assim irá cuspir as pessoas que comeu e sorrirá antes de desaparecer.

_- Enquanto tenha uma folha verde, a flor não está murcha ainda, senhor._


End file.
